TOMEI no HIKARI Transparency Light
by WarriorHina
Summary: Tohru and Hina goes back to school and starts their 3rd Year of Secondary School. There is this two new guy in their class. They also are living neighbour to them. Tohru and Hina's life changed totally after their arrival...
1. The Incidence

**---Tomei no Hikari --- (The Transparent Light)** by Hina Lam

Chapter One: The Incident

After the long holiday, finally school started for the year of 2005.

At Tokiwa Secondary Academy School...

It was 7:40 in the morning...

Honda Tohru and Mishima Hina rushed out of the house and ran to school.

When they arrived at the school gate, Tohru asked

"Hey Hina, do you think our school life would change? 


	2. The 1st Time Communicating

**---Tomei no Hikari --- (The Transparent Light)** by Hina Lam

**Chapter Two: The First Time Communicating**

Kyo and Daiya were walking to their first period class (Maths).

"Arghh, my toe hurts a lot," Kyo growled.

"It was just an accident..., ok, lets find the Maths apartment," said Daiya.

"Do you like her or something?"

"Huh? No...,"

"Ok, the map says... here, I remembered the old man said Maths was in D-block," says Kyo.

"You sure got a good memory, okay... lets go," said Daiya.

Kyo grinned.

While Kyo and Daiya were finding there way to D-block, the other students were already in their new room waiting for their new teachers to come in.

"Hey here's D-block, where do we go now?" Kyo asked.

"Let's go to the staffroom and ask," Daiya says.

They were about to enter the staffroom, when a teacher came out.

"Hey kids, who are you finding?" asked a male teacher.

"We're new transport students from Hojiro High and we can't find which class we're in," replies Kyo.

"Oh, usually new students can't find there way in a new school. May I ask for your names and grade?"

"Sohma Kyo" says Kyo.

"Shinpo Daiya and we're both in 3rd Year," Daiya told the Teacher.

The male teacher looks in the roles and said,

"Ok, your both in my class for Maths, please follow me," the teacher told Daiya and Kyo.

They followed him and the teacher turned to enter a room, but he told them both to wait outside first, then the teacher entered the room.

The class was quite noisy but as the teacher enters they quiet down.

"Good Morning class," I'm Mr. Mizuna and will also be your teacher from now on," Mr. Mizuna greeted the class.

"We also have two new students in our class and they are..., taddaa," Mr. Mizuna acting likes a kid.

Daiya and Kyo walked in. Hina remembered it was those boys in the morning, and one argued with Tohru.

Tohru stared at Kyo who stared back at her fiercely.

"Shinpo and Sohma, I'll let you guys greet yourself to the class," Mr. Mizuna said then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shinpo Daiya from Hojiro," Daiya greeted himself.

"Sohma Kyo, Yo, wassup?" Kyo grinned at the class.

Nearly every girl in class had their eyes shining on Daiya and Kyo.

"You guys can take a seat now," said Mr. Mizuna.

They looked around and found that there were two seats left; the seats were in front of Hina and Tohru.

Kyo sat on the seat in front of Hina, while Daiya was left to the seat behind Tohru.

"Phew," whispered Kyo.

Kyo didn't want to sit close to Tohru.

* * *

The bell rang for next period...

They got up and went to the next period.

"Umm, what subject is now?" Kyo asked Hina.

"We got science now," answered Hina

"Where's that?" asked Daiya.

"There's 2 science block, one is in M and the other is H," says Tohru.

"O...k, then where is M-block?" asked Kyo.

"Hey I'm also in M-block, come with me then," says Tohru facing Daiya.

Tohru wanted Daiya to go with her.

"Kyo is in M, but I'm in H," Daiya said.

"Fine, you, follow me,"

"Huh? Ok, ok!"

!!What kind of attitude is that?!! Kyo's P.O.V.

Tohru and Kyo went to M-block.

"So do you want me to take you to H-block?" asked Hina.

"Sure, thanks,"

* * *

On their way to H-block...

"What science class are you in?" asked Daiya.

"I'm in Science 2, that's bad yea?"

"Err, it's quite high already, I'm also in Science 2 as well"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry, I'm not that good anyways"

There was a silence.

"So, what school were you use to be in?" asked Hina

"I was from Hojiro High; it's three times bigger than this school,"

"Oh, how nice, do you still live there?"

"Nope, Kyo, my mum, his mum and I moved here, just today"

"Whoa, u must be very tiring today, so many things changed"

"A bit"

"Isn't a school that has fewer people better," says Daiya.

"Why's that?"

"Well, better than having a crowd and you'll be a minion of the crowd,"

"Hmmm, that's true"

They had a little conversation, and when they arrived at H-block. They went into their class.

"Oh look the cute guy is in my class again," says one of the girl students showing-off.

Daiya looked at Hina then smiled. Hina who didn't want to get rumoured about anymore, she let no-one know that she had talked to Daiya.

* * *

On the other side...

_(A/n although M-block is closer, they are much slower)_

"Hey, yo, take me to the back oval," says Kyo.

"Why, we got class now,"

"Just for a sec, please...,"

"Fine," Tohru being pissed.

Okay, let's make you late for class Kyo was thinking.

Tohru took Kyo to the back oval.

"Hey, hey, is this the tennis court?"

"What do you think?"

Kyo made glare of how she talks to him.

"Oi, where's the volleyball court?" Kyo asked.

"Oh my god, it's in front of the hall,"

"Which side?"

"The one with the undercover, are you that dumb?"

"This is what you call making someone late to class," answered Kyo.

"What did you just say???"

Kyo noticed that Tohru was going to be on fire, so he made up a lie,

"No, I was just curious to see the sports ground"

"Oh whatever, come on, lets go"

They went back pass D-block then heading for M.

"Come on, walk faster...," whinged Tohru.

"Hey, can't I look around for just a little bit?"

"Yes, but we're going to be late"

And when they got to M-block, everyone was in class already.

As they entered their own classes, Tohru had a kind teacher which was lucky, and Kyo had a very strict teacher who made him have after school detention.

* * *

"Oh my god, I get in trouble and stone head doesn't!" Kyo told Daiya on recess.

Daiya laughed non-stop because of Kyo's made a mirror attack and that Kyo called Tohru stone head.

"What happened to you in class?" asked Kyo.

"Nothing much, it's just the same thing,"

"Oh I know what, a whole bunch of girls stuck up on you again,"

"Yea, that's because I have this great guy scent,"

Kyo made a sarcastic glare at Daiya.

_(A/n What I meant by mirror attack is that Kyo wants to get Tohru in trouble, but instead he got himself in trouble)_

At the canteen area...

Hina went to order her lunch because she forgot to bring any. Shirayuki crashed into her and pretended that nothing had happened.

_End of Chapter Two_

ï 


	3. A Dinner Together!

**---Tomei no Hikari --- (The Transparent Light)** by Hina Lim

**Chapter Three: A Dinner Together!**

After school...

Hina and Tohru walked out of school,

"How's your first day?" asked Hina.

"It's was fine, (thinking about Daiya... then thinking about Kyo) but ruined by someone," changes mood in a click.

"Wah, was it because of that orange hair guy?"

"A-ha, the orange (referred to the fruit) head one"

Hina laughed.

Daiya and Kyo walked out of the school gate,

"Hey girls, are you walking home?" Daiya asked Hina and Tohru.

"Yup," answered Hina.

Tohru's mobile phone rang.

"Hello," answered Tohru while she's facing away.

"Tohru, we have visitors today, can you and Hina go buy some lollies and soft-drinks?" asked her mum.

"Yea, ok,"

"Hina, mum told us to go shopping," said Tohru.

"Ok"

"Hey are you sisters?" asked Daiya.

"You can say that, but we're actually cousins," explained Tohru.

"O...k," puzzled Daiya.

"Daiya, lets go, I think they're busy," Kyo waited impatiently.

"Yea, we have to go to the shops," said Tohru.

"Jaa- mata ne," winked Daiya.

"Jaa," smiled Hina.

"Jaa-," Kyo and Tohru cried out at the same time.

Hina and Tohru walked to the shops, while Daiya and Kyo walked home. When they arrived home...

* * *

"We're home," yelled out Kyo. 

There was a silence.

"Err, there's no one here," Daiya said.

"Did we step in the wrong house?" asked Daiya.

"Are you serious?"

Daiya ran out of the house and looked at the number.

"Hey, Daiya," he's mum yelled out from the neighbours house.

She made a hand wave telling Daiya and Kyo to come.

"Kyo, they're over there," Daiya shouted.

"Huh?"

They walked to the neighbour's house that Mrs Shinpo was in.

"Daiya, Kyo, come in," said Mrs Shinpo.

"Mum, how come you're here," asked Daiya while he's taking he's shoe off.

"Remember in the morning? We met Mr and Mrs Honda and we become great friends with them, so we're gonna eat over tonight, we haven't pack the things up yet so we can't really have a proper meal there," explained he's mum.

"So aunty Shinpo, where is my mum?" asked Kyo.

"She's in the kitchen"

"Hey Hitomi (Tohru's mum), this is my son, and he is Kagura's (Kyo's mum) son," introduced Mrs Shinpo.

Daiya and Kyo bowed.

"Hi, did you have a nice time today?" asked Mrs Honda.

"Yea," answered Daiya.

"I'll go watch the oven," said Mrs Shinpo.

"Did you see my daughter and niece at school," asked Mrs Honda.

"We don't know who they are," said Kyo.

"Are they in the same grade as us?" asked Daiya.

"They are in grade Secondary-3, aren't you boys in Secondary-3?" asked Mrs Honda.

"Yup," answered Daiya.

"What are their names?" asked Daiya.

"You'll soon see them, don't need to rush," laughed Mrs Honda, and starts walking away.

"Huh?" yelled Daiya.

"What?" screamed Kyo.

* * *

In the kitchen upstairs... 

"Whoa, they are loud," remarked Mrs Honda.

"Is she thinking to make us to be thingy?" asked Daiya.

Daiya and Kyo are thinking that their parents and the Honda's would make them fiancée. They both don't like the sound of this.

* * *

Hina and Tohru... 

They are walking home with bags of lollies, chocolates and soft drinks.

"Who is going to be here today?" asked Tohru.

"Let's see, if not their friends, then it's some old relatives from far away,"

"Old...? Relatives," Tohru made a boredom expression,

"But anyways...,"

"Let's find out what old relatives came," interrupted Hina.

"O...Kay"

It's not very interesting having a party with people that is not around there age. They walked home half excited, but half not.

* * *

Back to in the house...

They already prepared the dinners and are upstairs just waiting for Hina and Tohru to come back.

"..., where are they," asked Kyo.

"I told them to buy some foods," answered Mr Honda.

"Kyo, patience," demanded Mrs Sohma.

"Ok, ok,"

Hina and Tohru entered the house...

"We're back," called out Hina.

The voice sounded familiar to Daiya.

"Hey, come up here," Mr Honda yelled out.

They put their bags down and Hina went to put the desserts in the cupboard while Tohru walked upstairs.

As they entered the room, Kyo and Daiya saw that the one she was talking about was Tohru. Tohru saw Daiya and Kyo and was shocked that the one who is in her house was Daiya and Kyo. Tohru is laughing in her head that she thought Daiya and Kyo was like the Ojii-san.

"Come here Tohru," hissed Mrs Honda.

"This is my daughter Tohru, she's also in the same grade as you boys," introduced her mum.

"Hi," greeted Tohru.

"Hi," Kyo said back.

She sat down on the chair next to her dad which was close to Kyo.

_(A/n they are still enemies, but it's that Kyo and Tohru acts well when they are in front of their parents)_

"Tohru, I never knew you live here," Daiya said.

Tohru smiled.

"Oh you know each other?" asked Mrs Sohma.

"Yea, we just met today," answered Tohru.

"Where's the other girl and her family?" asked Kyo.

They all made a silence except Daiya and Kyo who was puzzled.

"Are they coming?" asked Daiya.

The adults were chatting, chatting, chatting.

Daiya heard someone coming up. Hina walked upstairs and then she saw that the table was set and was just waiting for her. She saw Daiya sitting beside the table.

_"The ones from school today... How come they're here?" Hina's P.O.V_

As Daiya looked at Hina, he was real shocked that the one they called her niece was Hina. Daiya smiled at Hina.

"Hina, come in," said Mrs Honda.

Hina walked in and also saw that Kyo was there too.

"Daiya, as you've been waiting to see, this is my niece 'Hina' " Mr Honda made Daiya felled embarrassed.

Hina face turned red, she sat down on the chair close to Daiya which was remaining.

"Ok, everyone's here, now lets eat," announced Mrs Honda.

They ate the foods on the dining table, and everyone was very happy that the foods were so delicious.

"Oi, where is her parents," Kyo whispered to Tohru.

"Stop bringing that topic! They passed away!" Tohru whispered back.

Kyo made a very shocked face knowing that her parents had died.

They continued eating, Daiya, Hina, Kyo and Tohru ate very maturely while the adults were scavenging the foods.

"Mrs Sohma, these foods are delicious, especially the sushi's" complimented Mr Honda with a mouth full.

"Thanks," replied Mrs Sohma also with a mouth full.

They continued eating.

"Sorry about this, they eat so childish," apologised Hina.

"Don't worry, it goes the same to my mum and Kyo's," whispered Daiya back.

They both laughed.

They table was left pieces of foods...

"Ahhh, so full, Lah" babbled Mrs Shinpo.

"Whoa, I'm only on my first plate," screeched Daiya.

"Same here, you people do eat a lot don't you" Kyo complained.

The parents slipped down the table.

"Don't be cruel, we didn't do anything wrong" drawled Mrs Honda.

"Hahahaha," all four of them laughed of how alike their parents are, very immature.

"Stop making us feels fat," sobbed Mrs Sohma.

"But still, we have delicious desserts to eat," babbled Tohru.

"Wah! Not fair, we're so already!" exclaimed the parents.

Daiya, Kyo, Hina and Tohru got up and walked downstairs, leaving the parents lying down. Hina went to grab the bags of lollies and they ate it and played Play station 2 at the same time.

Daiya continued laughing at their parent's childish behaviour, and they started talking about them.

It was really late and so Daiya and Kyo went to call their mums to get back home. But they got so drunk that they refused to go home, therefore they ended up staying over. Daiya and Kyo went back home. As they arrived home, they realized that the house wasn't even packed and was such a big mess, and then they had to pack them up with very sleepy eyes. While they packed half way, Kyo fell asleep on the couch, and then Daiya fell on the ground and bumped his head on the table, however he was too tired to notice it.

* * *

_End of Chapter Three_

_Addition: Suki Lam contribution._

_Hai, just to let you know, it's my first fanfic . soo it might not be so good._

_and in this chapter, my sis helped me in quite a few things._


	4. Sport I

**TOMEI no HIKARI** (The Transparent Light) by Hina Lim

**Chapter Four – Sport** **I**

In the morning...

"Kaaa-kuuu-kaaa-kuuu..."

Kyo was snoring out loud that made Daiya waked up.

"Owww, my head hurts," moaned Daiya.

Daiya rubbing he's head, he heard a big snoring noise then he looked around him.

"Kyo, you're so noisy," complained Daiya.

Kyo continued sleeping and then Daiya went and shook him awake.

"What?" murmured Kyo.

Daiya looked at the clock and said with a cold look,

"Its 8:40!"

At the other house...

Hina and Tohru also woke up late; they went to change into their school clothes then ran out of the house. As they are going out of the gate, they saw Daiya and Kyo running late to school.

"Wait up," called out Daiya.

"What happened to your head?" asked Tohru.

As they continues running Daiya explained,

"I think I bumped my head on the table last night, because we had to pack the mess up"

"Hehehehez," Hina laughed softly, not trying to let anyone notice.

Then later there was a big noise of evil laugh. Kyo laughed very loud until he had a stomach ache and Daiya hit him on the head.

"Owww..." Kyo cried.

"Let's race," Daiya challenged everyone.

"Okay," agreed Hina.

"Challenge accepted," said Tohru.

Kyo was still laughing and the others were already leading while he has a stomach ache and couldn't be as fast as usual.

"haah..huu..haah...," they were puffing alot but was managed to arrive at school 10 minutes before the bell rings.

If they had walked, then they had been late for school.

"Hey Daiya, we still have to sign in for the sports," said Kyo.

"Yea, let's go," answered Daiya.

"Oh yea, where do we join in for sport clubs?" Daiya asked Hina.

"In T-block, ask the head teacher about it," Hina replied and pointing to the direction.

"Ok, thanks," thanked Daiya.

While they are running to the PDH block,

"Hina, I need to check what sport group I'm in," said Tohru.

"Forgot already?" asked Hina.

"Err, yea,"

Tohru ran behind the boys and went in the building. While Hina walked to the tennis court.

It was very noisy in the tennis court; a lot of guys are training hard for their first match of the year.

A crowd of noise...

"Hey, doing well", "Thanks", "Oi, don't dodge it, hit it!"

Hina stand there for a little while and a boy came up to her.

"Good-Morning," greeted the boy.

"Good-Morning," replied Hina which her cheek turned red.

"Wanna play?" asked the boy.

"Err no, had enough of running in the morning,"

"Ran to school again?"

"Yeah..."

He smiled friendly to Hina.

"Oh Yea, what courses are you taking?" asked the boy.

"Textiles Technology and Visual Design. What about you?"

"Lets see, Visual Design and Technical Wood, oh, do you think we'll be in the same class for Visual Design?" exclaimed Ichi.

"Hope so, depends on how many people chosed it," replied Hina.

"Yup" Ichi agreed.

As they looked around, they've noticed that some people were peeking from the buildings and some in the court.

"Ichi, stop your chit chat already, come-on, one last game til' the bell rings," called out Issochi.

"Yes, yes," replied Ichi.

"Okay, Cya," Ichi said to Hina.

"Cya" replied Hina.

Hina started walking back to where Tohru was and she noticed that the one who was peeking from the building was what they call themself "The Prince Ichi fans". She remembered back last year, on the last day of school...

**

* * *

**

**Flash-back**

Shirayuki came up to Hina.

"You better keep away from him, I'll be watching everything you do with him," Shirayuki frightening her off...

* * *

I have to try get away from her as much as possible... thought Hina.

"Tohru, aren't you done yet? Hina asked Tohru.

Tohru was trying to hear what sport Daiya was gonna join...

"Umm, (pretending to look at the list) yea I'm done, let's go".

* * *

Inside the staffroom...

"Here's the list, pick from them whichever you like," said the head teacher.

"Thanks," replied Daiya.

They looked in the list, but it didn't helped at all, because they already had in their mind what sports they want to do earlier.

"Got your choices?" asked the head teacher.

"Yup, I would like to be in the volleyball grade sport, thank-Q," said Kyo.

"Okay... the volleyball coach is Mr Takashi, he can give all the information about it," explained the head teacher.

"Oh, thanks, but who is Mr. Takashi?" asked Kyo.

The Head Teacher turned around and called out to a male teacher that looks quite manly.

"Mr. Takashi, there's a new member joining your crew,"

"Oh, Kyo Sohma, you're the great volleyball player from Hojiro..." said Mr. Takashi.

"Err, I was but wasn't that great," Kyo answered back.

Kyo went up to Mr. Takashi and they started talking about Volleyball and how talent each other were...

"Your friend chose Volleyball, it seems like you like to be in another sport...," said the head teacher.

"Yea, I would like to be in the tennis for grade sport, thank-Q," exclaimed Daiya.

"Your welcome, Mr. Matsuura which is going to be your tennis coach, he's at the tennis court right now, he'll be please to see a talent like you joining," said the head teacher.

"Thanks, I'll be heading there now".

Daiya went out of the staffroom leaving Kyo in there with the other teachers, he and Mr. Takashi were quite noisy, and the whole staffroom can hear it.

* * *

At the tennis court...

Daiya asked Mr. Matsuura, which can easily be defined by the way he poses and wears, the things he might have to know about the structures. Mr. Matsuura sure was pleased that he joined his group. Daiya was then introduced by Mr. Matsuura to all the members of the tennis club.

"Hey, why don't we have a game to see each others skills," submitted Issochi.

"That's great" agreed Daiya.

"We don't have enough time now..., we can see each others skills when it's sport time.

"Sure" said Ichi.

* * *

In Period 4---

Sports are on...

Loud Speaker: "Attention students, May all the 3rd Year students go to the hall immediately.

I repeat, may all the 3rd year students go to the hall immediately..."

As all the 3rd years where in the hall, waiting for their teacher to take them to play sports, most off them were so excited about their grade sport.

"Tohru, are you still in volleyball?" asked Hina.

"Yea, luckily I wasn't moved to another sport," smiled Tohru.

"I wonder what sports group is Daiya in..." mumbled Tohru.

Tohru looked around and saw Daiya and Kyo sitting in the centre of a big crowd.

"They must be very popular..." says Hina.

Tohru gets jealous of all girls surrounding Daiya.

"Daiya-kun, what types of girl do you like?" asked a girl.

"Hmm... one of a kind," grinned Daiya.

"What about you Kyo-kun?" another asked.

"Secret," answered Kyo with a cold-look.

Tohru was eaves dropping; she heard what they were talking about.

Oh man, Daiya is so cool, he doesn't give away his secret, I wonder if he likes a girl of my type?

Head Teacher of PDH speaking on microphone...

: "Welcome back, it's nice to see all of you back from your long holiday, this year we're starting a different plan of sports, as most off you might already know, we are structuring into grade sports. Please line up in front of your coach after we call your name."

"The ones in Netball ..........................................Iori Rinu........................

Volleyball: ......... Fukada Shirayuki ... Honda Tohru .........Miwa Nazakashi......Sohma Kyo.........

Soccer: .....................................................................

European Handball: .....................................................................

Boys Tennis: .........Ichi Kazama............... Daiya Shinpo......

And lastly girls Tennis: ......Hina Mishima............"

As the teacher finished grouping them, they went out to play the sports they are in.

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter Four_

_Review, review, review me _


	5. Sport II

* * *

Before I start i would like to thank: Kitera, (sis) being the first one to review me. And Snow-Preater, thanks so much for reviewing me, I won't let you's down, please enjoy further on :D 

**

* * *

**

**---Tomei no Hikari --- (The Transparent Light)** by Hina Lam

**Chapter Five – Sport II-1**

Tennis Court...

"Hi everyone, you people should know almost everyone in this tennis group, well, here we just have a another talent student whose in our tennis group," Mr. Matsuura introduced.

Daiya noticed that he has to introduce himself to the class/group again, so he got up and said,

"Hi guys, I'm Daiya Shinpo and is going to be one of the member of this tennis club for my school life, but I'm not really that good and I hope you'll correct me if I do anything wrong," Daiya started grinning to the group.

The whole group started clapping.

"Okay, great, today the we're are not going to verse any other school yet, well I hope that most of you would know how to play tennis, we'll have some friendly match to test our skills," Mr. Matsuura said.

"Great! Let's see who is playing first," said a member.

"Oh, can we play doubles?" asked Ichi.

"Sure, that'd be much more fun," said Mr. Matsuura.

They did black n' white and the result came up that Daiya's team is verse Ichi's.

The others stand and watched.

Hina was standing on the side, watching them play.

Some people watching as well started talking about their skills...

"Ahh look, Ichi's so good, and also the way he poses looks so good"

"Yea, also, Daiya is very comparative too, wonder who is gonna win"

A guy called out to Hina, "Hey Hina, Who do you think is gonna win, Kazama or Shinpo?"

"Ah, I'm not sure?" answered Hina.

"Who do you want to win then?" said the guy.

--How am I gonna answer this? Isn't this a friendly match?-- Hina's P.O.V

"Ahh, either," Hina said.

They'd finished their match, Ichi's team won by one set. They didn't play a match; it might take forever since they are very competitive.

"Nice, you were great Ichi," complimented Daiya.

"Thanks, you were too," replied Ichi.

"You four played well," said Mr. Matsuura.

"Ah, a compliment from the world tennis player," smiled Daiya.

Mr. Matsuura face turned red.

The whole group started laughing.

"Hey, stop teasing your teacher," Mr. Matsuura said.

"Sir, you're only few years older than us, we can surely call you senpai," said Ichi.

"Yea, that's right," agreed a Hina.

"Okay enough of laughs, today we have to get through practicing which position is best for you so next week everyone would be prepared to verse other schools.

"Hai-," everyone said obeying Mr. Matsuura.

Each person tried out each part and was able to work out who is good in which parts.

Ichi went up to Hina, "Hina, tomorrow morning are you going to be busy?" asked Ichi.

Hmm, wonder why he asked this? thought Hina.

"No..."

"Can meet you at school on 8:30am, at the front gate, on the morning"

"Yea, I'm okay with that,"

"Great! You'll be surprised,"

"Oh... Okay, I'm curious now"

"Ahahahaz" laughed Ichi.

Daiya was playing with Issochi and saw Hina and Ichi together.

"Daiya, stop staring at them," said Issochi.

"Wah, staring at who? huh? Huh?" Daiya was looking around, pretending that he wasn't staring at anyone.

"Aahahaz, nothing, pretend I didn't say anthing," said Issochi.

A girl ran up to Daiya and Issochi...

"Hi, can I play with you guys?" asked the girl.

"Sure," replied Issochi.

"Hi I'm Akio, in 4th Year, nice to meet you Daiya," greeted Akio.

"Hi, glad to meet such a pretty girl like you," complimented Daiya.

Akio smiled.

"Umm, we need one more person," said Issochi.

They looked around and saw Ichi and Hina not playing.

Akio called out to Hina, "HEY HINA CHAN!"

Hina saw that Akio was calling out to her,

"Ahh, Ichi Kun, I gotta go now, they're calling me," said Hina.

"Okay, just try not to remember to meet me at school tomorrow.

"Yea, I won't forget," said Hina.

Hina ran up to Akio then she faced back, Ichi was winking to her.

"Hey, Akio senpai," said Hina.

"Hina Chan, would you like to play with us? We needed another person," explained Akio.

"Okay, I'm fine with it," said Hina.

"Great!" Issochi called out.

"How we gonna work out the team?" asked Daiya.

"3rd Year vs. 4th Year? Or Boys vs. Girls?" asked Issochi.

"Neither" said Akio.

"Hina Chan will be with Issochi Kun, and I'll be with Daiya Kun," suggested Akio.

"Okay, that's quite fair, I agree," said Issochi.

Issochi and Hina walked to the other side of the court.

"Okay I'll serve," called out Daiya.

Daiya served the ball and Issochi ran up and hitted the ball back to the other court.

Akio hits the tennis ball with her racquet also spinning herself. She hits the ball strong and neat just to impress Daiya, but Daiya wasn't looking at her. Hina then has to jump high to hit the ball back to the other side of the court. At that time she almost fell.

"Ahh" cried out Hina.

"Hina, are you all right?" asked Issochi.

"Yea, I'm fine," replied Hina.

They continued on playing, Akio is doing it very hard for them to receive. She has no notice that Hina is having a hard time jumping up and hitting the ball back, Issochi was pretty tall that's why it's not that hard for him. Akio just continues on trying to act cool in front of Daiya.

* * *

**Sport II-2 (after the hall)**

Volleyball court...

Tohru looked around and saw Hina going to the tennis court also Daiya.

--Noo! Why isn't Daiya playing volleyball???-- Tohru's P.O.V.

She also had an expression on the outside which Kyo saw it and was laughing.

"Hey, what you laughing about???" asked Tohru.

"Why you get all sad just then? I thought you're a very mean girl,"

"I'm not mean and I wasn't sad just then!"

--Hiding you're feelings, eh?-- Kyo's P.O.V

Shirayuki ran up to Kyo, this time without the group of girls.

"Ello, you must be Kyo, you look so cool," Shirayuki flirting.

Kyo made an expression on his face of what-the-heck but Shirayuki didn't see it because she was going all crazy around him. Kyo tried avoiding her.

What a nonsense she is thought Tohru.

Tohru walked away, and then Mr. Takashi called everyone to gather up.

"Well, as I know, every one of you would know how to play volleyball, so it's no use of doing the basics, we'll move on to some games," Mr. Takashi explained.

Everyone in the group started chatting to each other,

"That's great, not like our last year teacher, he was so unenergetic," said Nazakashi.

"Oh, and before that, we have to introduce a new student," said Mr. Takashi.

Kyo got up, "Hi pals, I'm Kyo Sohma, which has just moved from Hojiro High, and most of you might know me so yea," Kyo introduced himself.

"Sohma, why don't we have a match to see whose better," Nazakashi suggested.

"Well that's fine with me," said Kyo.

--Something is going on between those two-- Tohru's P.O.V.

"Oh that's great, we got some volunteers," said Mr. Takashi.

"Umm, sir, can we start of with a small team?" asked Kyo.

"Okay, that might be a good idea, we'll have 2 on each team," said Mr. Takashi.

"I'll be versing Kyo Sohma and someone else in my team," said Nazakashi.

"Ahh, I wanna play in this group too," requested Shirayuki.

"And we need another girl, who would like to be in this group," asked Mr. Takashi.

Everyone didn't want to get involved with either Nazakashi or Shirayuki because they were afraid of them, both are leader gangs.

Mr Takashi made a suspicious glare, "Okay, since there isn't anyone volunteering, then I'll have to do the hard way," said Mr. Takashi.

Mr. Takashi looked around and auto picked someone out.

"I'll have Tohru to be in Kyo's group," said Mr. Takashi.

"Wah, I don't wanna, sir can I be in the same team as Umi? Please sir?" complained Tohru.

"No can do, we'll never get to play like this," said Mr. Takashi.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day," shouted Shirayuki.

Tohru walked into the court of where Kyo was standing, with a very sad face.

"Okay, this time we need teamwork, I'm not gonna lose to Nazakashi," Kyo told Tohru.

They walked up to the centre of the court then Kyo and Nazakashi started looking at each other with flames in their eyes.

The other people went playing with their own opponents...

Nazakashi started of with a serve to the other side, Kyo dig the ball very neat and straight then Tohru did a set after Kyo, since they only have two people in a team, Kyo has to do the final step, 'Strike', he did it powerfully and co-ordinated, but Nazakashi was managed to receive it. Shirayuki missed the set which lead 1:0. The game continued on. Everyone else who was supposed to be playing their own game came and watched them playing.

"Whoa look, Nazakashi and Kyo are so good at it," said Umi who were also watching them.

"Yeah, and their team working is great," said a guy.

"Hell yea, they're so competitive, you think they'll turn into rivals?"

"But it seems like that Shirayuki is interest in Kyo," said a girl.

"Oh, now she's after Kyo? What about Nazakashi, he's liked Shirayuki since," said Umi.

"This is gonna turn out into a very tough problem," Mr. Takashi joined in.

"Oh, hi sir," said the group.

Mr. Takashi smiled to the group.

"Sir, I think you should let them be in teams most of the time, both teams is very co-operative," said a guy.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," laughed Mr. Takashi.

"Tohru Chan," called out Kyo.

Tohru ran up and strike the ball over to their opponent.

Kyo and Tohru won the game. There were lots of applauses from the people watching.

Tohru was puffing a lot; she used most of her strengths playing that game.

"Tohru, you were great, I've never seen you playing like that before," complimented Umi.

Shirayuki was very jealous of Tohru; she couldn't be in the same team as Kyo and also they lost to them.

"AHHH! That last shot was just a luck, I'll tell ya, I'm gonna win you next time," Nazakashi getting mad.

"Hey, don't worry, next time we play, you'll lose to me again," laughed Kyo.

"Hey, you four were great, sure puffing a lot, you can have your break for 5minutes," said Mr. Takashi.

"Yea, thanks sir," said Kyo.

Tohru went to sit on the bench and watched the others play; Kyo's friends were playing at that time so he went and sat with Tohru on the bench.

"Hey Tohru, just then I must thank you," said Kyo.

"What for?" puzzled Tohru.

"We were able to defeat Nazakashi," explained Kyo.

"Oh that, it's okay, oh yea, and why are you both rivals?" asked Tohru.

"Well, it started of on the first day of school...," Kyo explained to Tohru the whole story of what happened to him between Nazakashi.

While Kyo was explaining, he was proud of what he did to Nazakashi and kept on laughing.

"Oh... so that's what happened... I think you'll might have some problems with him, he never gives up until he wins his target," said Tohru.

"Don't worry, I'll never let him defeat me, such an idiot like him shouldn't be standing," said Kyo.

--Kyo sure likes to keep his reputation high-- Tohru's P.O.V.

Nazakashi which is on the other side of the court; he stared at Kyo with an angry expression. Kyo really made him mad this time...

--KYO YOU SLUT! DEFEATING ME ONCE AGAIN AND WORSE... WHEN I FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO BE WITH SHIRAYUKI!!!!!!!!!! I'M SURE THAT I'M GONNA RUIN YOUR LIFE, AHAHAHAHAHAS-- Nazakashi's P.O.V.

He was laughing out loud as well; he then noticed that Shirayuki was sitting in front of him...

Shirayuki looked back at Nazakashi...

"Are you all right? We lost here and you're still laughing!" said Shirayuki angrily.

Nazakashi shut up.

--STUPID TOHRU, STOLE MY DARLING KYO AND NOW TOGETHER DEFEATED ME, YOU'RE GONNA PAY-- Shirayuki's P.O.V.

"Hey you four wanna start playing yet?" called out Mr. Takashi.

Shirayuki ran over to the other side of the court where Kyo and Tohru was. At that time Nazakashi was quite jealous.

"Hey Kyo, just then you played great, I just knew you we're gonna win with such an amazing skill," complimented Shirayuki.

Kyo noticed that Nazakashi was looking and tried to make even jealous.

"Hell Yea, Shirayuki, you we're pretty great too, for a girl," Kyo complimented back.

Shirayuki grinned and said, "Thanks!"

--Who the hell, what the heck! Man this Kyo is so stupid, being interest in Shirayuki!-- Tohru's P.O.V.

"Hmph!" said Tohru, and then she started walking away.

Kyo didn't notice, but Shirayuki was smiling.

* * *

_End of Chapter Five_

__

Please review me


End file.
